La estrella Infiel
by HunterSklauss
Summary: Rachel, engaña a Fin con Puck, sin embargo pronto aprende que las cosas nunca suceden bien para las personas que engañan. Sonfic basado en Unfaithul de Rihanna


No sabía el daño que podía llegar a causar, puede que esta no sea mi mejor escusa, ni siquiera puede que signifique nada por todo el dolor que cause pero, nunca imagine que la muerte jugara tan fuerte.

Todo empezó una tarde normal al salir del instituto, como siempre Puck decía las mismas tonterías de siempre que yo casualmente ignoraba olímpicamente como hacia toda la gente con al menos dos dedos de inteligencia, que el obviamente no tiene.

Nunca quise jugar de esa manera pero la atracción era demasiado fuerte. Y todo sucedió tan deprisa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba encima de Puck, en su cama, acariciando suavemente su piel.

**Story of my life****  
****Searching for the right****  
****But it keeps avoiding me****  
****Sorrow in my soul****  
****Cause it seems that wrong****  
****Really loves my company******

**Hes more than a man****  
****And this is more than love****  
****The reason that the sky is blue****  
****But clouds are rolling in****  
****Because I´m gone again****  
****And to him I just can´t be true******

**And I know that he knows I´m unfaithful****  
****And it kills him inside****  
****To know that I am happy with some other guy****  
****I can see him dying**

En el mismo día vino Finn mi novio, y otra vez, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba encima de él, mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente, cuando acabamos me sentí mal, fui a la ducha y me pase bajo la ducha largos instantes que para mí fueron horas.

No quería engañar a nadie sin embargo la carne o mejor dicho yo era débil era tan fácil seducirme con falsas esperanzas o promesas, o simplemente era el deseo carnal, la pasión en su máxima expresión, la juventud que me obligaba a volver a engañarlos a dos una y otra vez.

Quien iba a pensar que todo se saldría de las manos, nadie debía enterarse pero se enteraron los dos y allí empezó el caos y finalmente la tragedia.

**I don´t wanna do this anymore****  
****I don´t wanna be the reason why****  
****Everytime I walk out the door****  
****I see him die a little more inside****  
****I don´t wanna hurt him anymore****  
****I don´t wanna take away his life****  
****I don´t wanna be...****  
****A murderer******

**I feel it in the air****  
****As I´m doing my hair****  
****Preparing for another date****  
****A kiss up on my cheek****  
****He´s here reluctantly****  
****As if I´m gonna be out late****  
****I say I won´t be long****  
****Just hanging with the girls****  
****A lie I didn´t have to tell****  
****Because we both know****  
****Where I´m about to go****  
****And we know it very well******

**Cause I know that he knows I´m unfaithful****  
****And it kills him inside****  
****To know that I am happy with some other guy****  
****I can see him dying**

Puck y yo nos besábamos, aún era pronto faltaban diez minutos para que empezara el instituto y nadie nos veía, nadie excepto una persona que miraba fijamente oculta entre los árboles, Finn.

Empezaron a discutir, se peleaban, no paso mucho tiempo en que se tiraran al suelo pegándose puñetazos y patadas, y entonces sucedió ninguno de los dos vio el camión que iba en dirección hacia ellos.

Sus cuerpos volaron diez metros, matándolos a los dos al instante, con inmenso dolor veía a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, muertas por mi culpa.

**Our Love, his trust****  
****I might as well take a gun and put it to his head****  
****Get it over with****  
****I don´t wanna do this****  
****Anymore (anymore)******

**I don´t wanna do this anymore****  
****I don´t wanna be the reason why****  
****Everytime I walk out the door****  
****I see him die a little more inside****  
****I don´t wanna hurt him anymore****  
****I don´t wanna take away his life****  
****I don´t wanna be...****  
****A murderer (a murderer)******

**No no no no******

**Yeah yeah yeah**

Yo no fui una asesina, simplemente fui una jugadora malintencionada que acabo pagando un precio demasiado alto por jugar con fuego.

La culpa me persigue yo no fui la que conducía ese camión pero si la que lo provoco si no hubiera jugando con ellos, nunca se habrían peleado, nunca se habrían caído a la carretera y ese camión nunca hubiera chocado contra ellos. Ellos seguirían vivos.

Ya no puedo más, he tomado una decisión, estaré con ellos dos para el resto de la eternidad. Estoy preparada en la carretera, veo que un coche se dirige hacia mí, y estoy lista para interponerme en su camino, para dejar de sufrir.

Yo Rachel Berry la estrella, a partir der ahora será una estrella que iluminara el cielo y los corazones de las personas que realmente me quisieron.

Solo espero que ellos me perdonen.


End file.
